Blossomstar's Secret
by shllampacacornsaurus-rawr
Summary: This is a book about Blossomstar's life. Kind of like Bluestar's Prophecy, but with a new character and story. Enjoy!
1. Allegiances Prologue

Prologue:

A silver tabby queen padded down to the river. She had been grieving for the loss of her sister. "Lilybloom! There you are!" sounded a voice behind the queen. Lilybloom whirled around to see her mate staring at her.

"Lightbounce! What are you doing?" Lilybloom exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with shock. Lightbounce shuffled his paws on the ground, sending up dust.

"I came to find you, since you're always padding off since your sister was token by the owl," Lightbounce meowed.

"It should have taken me instead of Flowertail!" the queen cried.

"No, you're expecting kits. Let's get back to camp." He meowed firmly. They were about half way there before she started to kit. "

I'm going to get Blazefeather!" He exclaimed, dashing off to leave Lilybloom alone in the moonlight.

Moments later a spasm shook her and she yowled. Please be here soon, Lightbounce!.Lilybloom cried in her head urgently. It must have worked, because Lightbounce came running toward her with Blazefeather at his heels.

"You're doing fine, Lilybloom," Blazefeather said. "It'll be over in no time..."

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader:

Spiderstar- Long-legged black tom

Deputy:

Featherbreeze- Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Blazefeather - Firey ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Aprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Mysticgaze-Gray she cat with amber eyes, Apprentice: Sagepaw Foxclaw - Reddish tabby tom Tigerstripe - Orange tabbly tom Weedfeather - Ginger tabby tom Jaysong - Pretty light Brown she cat with green eyes Tawnyheart - Dappled tortiseshell tom Splashfur - Calico-and-black she cat Heatherpelt - white she cat Lightbounce - handsome yellow tom,

Apprentice: Kinkpaw

Cherryfire -

Pretty Blue Gray she cat

Littlesong - Little tabby tom

Apprentices:

Kinkpaw - Cheerful Calico she cat

Sagepaw - Silver tabby she cat

Silverpaw - Silver she cat

Queens:

Lilybloom - Silver tabby she cat, mother of Stormkit, Rosekit and Blossomkit) Gingerpelt - Ginger she cat, mother of Tabbykit and Fernkit) Spottedclaw - Sharp-clawed she cat (expecting kits)

Elders:

Hollowheart - Cranky gray tom

Heavyheart - Gray tabby tom

Shinesplash - Glossy silver she cat

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader:

Hawkstar - brown tom

Deputy:

Lightshade - dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

Milkflower - White she cat

Warriors:

Coldheart - black tom

Snowbloom - Cranky white she cat

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Thorntail - Golden tom with fuzzy tail

Spiritfrost - White she cat

Glitterfang - Ginger she cat

Glowshine - Ginger she cat

Scarhead - Battle-scarred tom

Icethorn - White she cat

Honeythorn - Brown she cat

Apprentice: Softpaw

Yellowfur - light ginger she cat

Sharpfang - Stony gray tom

Apprentices:

Softpaw - Soft silver she cat

Dovepaw - Gray tabby she cat

Queens:

Fangflower - Gray she cat (mother of Lizardkit and Toadkit)

Elders:

Stormheart - Gray tom

WINDCLAN:

Leader:

Swiftstar - swift tabby she cat

Deputy:

Nightash - Black tom

Medicine Cat:

Moorfur - tabby she cat

Warriors:

Meadowpelt - gray tom

Jumpwhisker - swift brown tom

Brambletooth - dark tabby she cat, Apprentice: Pricklepaw Sharpclaw - sharp-clawed tom Echofur - fuzzy she cat Flowerburst - calico she cat Whitebreeze - white tom Oneheart - solemn tom

Apprentice: Redpaw

Oakleaf - reddish tom

Spiderleap - black she cat

Dewspots - sleek tom

Apprentices:

Pricklepaw - fuzzy tom

Redpaw - ginger she cat

Queens:

Sageflower - gray tabby (mother of Lilykit and Fallowkit) Featherwhisker - silver she cat (mother of Patchkit and Honeykit)

Elders:

Heatherlight - calm tabby she cat

Hareleap - swift jumpy tom

RIVERCLAN:

Leader:

Swanstar - white and black she cat

Deputy:

Swiftmoon - swift tabby tom

Medicine Cat:

Scentfur - white she cat

Apprentice: Zebrapaw

Warriors:

Mysticheart - Gray she cat

Unique-eyes - she cat with one Blue eye and a green eye Whitewater - blind she cat Stonestream - Gray tabby tom Sparrowflight - swift light Brown tom Comfreyleaf - ginger tom

Apprentice: Herbpaw

Darkmist - dark she cat

Shadowfire - dark ginger she cat

Splashspots - Silver tabby she cat

Sparklestream - sparkling Silver tabby she cat

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Kestreldew - she cat, blind in one eye

Apprentices:

Zebrapaw - white with black stripes, tom Dewpaw - Pretty black she cat Herbpaw - ginger she cat

Queens:

Glowfang - glowing tabby she cat

(mother of Twistedkit and Tornkit)

Elders:

Little-eye - tabby tom

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:

Misty - Blue Gray kittypet

Tuxedo - Loner, black and white tom

Thanks for reading! This is my first FanFiction so please reveiw! Thanks to Suntalon for inspiring me to write this FanFiction!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blossompetal: This was hard to write!

Spottedleaf: Can Feathertail and Silverstream come over for a sleepover?

Blossompetal: *rolls eyes* There was a reason why Suntalon banned you from his den, you know!

Spottedleaf: I wasnt banned! I was JUST dragged out by the scruff to the middle of the Thunderpath!

Blossompetal: Whatever. Read the story.

"Blossomkit, stop poking your sister!" Lilybloom scolded gently. It had been a day since she'd kitted Blossomkit, Stormkit and Rosekit. Blossomkit has opened her eyes now, and to Lilybloom's happiness she had blue eyes too.

"But Rosekit and Stormkit won't open their eyes!" Blossomkit protested.

"They'll do it later." Lilybloom retorted gently, cuffing Blossomkit around the ear.

"Can I go outside?" Blossomkit asked, forgetting about the whole eyes-opening thing altogether.

"Wow!" Came another tiny voice from Lilybloom's nest.

Blossomkit looked and saw Rosekit's amber eyes.

"Hi Rosekit!" Blossomkit exclaimed. She turned back to Lilybloom.

"Can I go outside?" She asked again. Lilybloom studied her fluffy sparkling silver-white pelt and blue eyes.

"Alright. If you straighten your whiskers and let Rosekit go with you," Lilybloom chided.

"YAY!" Blossomkit and Rosekit squealed together. Lilybloom looked at Rosekit and frowned.

"Clean the dust out from your pelt," Lilybloom ordered Rosekit.

As she started licking her reddish pelt Lightbounce walked in. He froze when he saw the kits.

"Are those my kits?" He stammered.

"Yes." Lilybloom meowed, letting out a mrrrow of laughter.

"They are beautiful!" He exclaimed, crossing the nursery in one leap.

"Has Stormkit opened his eyes?" He asked.

"Nope," Lilybloom answered back.

"Yes, and I'm the best warrior in the forest!" Came an indignant mew from Lilybloom's nest.

"Hello, Stormkit!" Blossomkit and Rosekit sang.

"Let's go Rosekit!" Blossomkit exclaimed, nudging Rosekit.

"Back off!" She hissed.

"ROSEKIT! That is not how you speak to your sister! She can go without you while you stay inside!" Lilybloom snapped.

Blossomkit bounded out of the entrance and said "Goodbye!" on her way out. She scrambled across to a den. She stuck her head in when a voice sounded

"What do you want?"

"Silverpaw! Just because you were gathering herbs all day does not mean you can snap at a kit!" Came another voice.

"A kit!" Silverpaw's voice softened.

"Come on in!" She invited. So Blossomkit padded in, wary of what was going to happen next.

"Hello, my name's Silverpaw. Sorry about earlier. This is Sagepaw"- she waved her tail to a sleeping she cat- "And this is Kinkpaw. What is your name?" Silverpaw meowed.

"My name is Blossomkit, my mother is Lilybloom and my father is Lightbounce." Blossomkit explained.

"Well Lightbounce is my mentor. Remind him he promised to take me out hunting." Kinkpaw meowed.

"It's time you got to sleep also," Silverpaw commented.

"Okay, goodbye!" Blossomkit called over her shoulder as she headed to the den exit.

"See you!" Silverpaw and Kinkpaw sang. When she got back to the nursery she crashed into Lightbounce, who was heading out.

"You promised Kinkpaw that you'd go out hunting!" Blossomkit meowed.

"It seemed like you were with the apprentices," He remarked, looking at Blossomkit.

"I'll hunt with her soon." Lightbounce murmured.

"Should I go tell her?" Blossomkit asked.

"I'll go tell her Blossomkit,"

He replied, shaking his head.

"Alright!" Blossomkit exclaimed, trying to keep disappointment out of her voice.

**Sorry it was so short! Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Blossompetal: Spottedleaf, Feathertail is my BFF so she is coming for a sleepover.

Spottedleaf: But I asked if she could come earlier!

Blossompetal: Cool. Just read now.

"Im better than ALL of you!" Stormkit boasted.

"No, you're not! We are better than you Stormkit!"  
Blossomkit's older denmates, Fernkit and Tabbykit, exclaimed together.

Stormkit looked at Blossomkit and Rosekit, then asked,

"Im better, rig-"

Tabbykit and Fernkit leapt onto him together.

"Hey! I wasnt ready!" He exclaimed.

"Is a WindClan warrior going to tell you when he's going to leap on you?" Fernkit retorted, leaping off Stormkit's back and kicking him over.

"Ow!" Stormkit wailed, and then jumped onto Fernkit with unsheathed claws, raking her down the back.

He leapt off and licked Fernkit's fur out from his claws. Blood splattered everywhere, Rosekit ran to her friend and licked her fur. Blossomkit ran to the nursery.

"Lilybloom!" She cried.

Lilybloom's sleepy head poppex out.

"What is it?" She muttered.

"Stormkit clawed Fernkit and theres blood everywhere and..."

Lilybloom had already leapt out before Blossomkit could finish. At once Lilybloom leapt out of the nursery, but Gingerpelt was already at her kit's aid. Rosekit was running toward the medicine den.

"Stormkit! Why did you do that!" Lilybloom scolded. "She was being mean!" Stormkit protested.

"There's no reason to attack her!" Lilybloom hissed.

"I think the elders will enjoy your company," Came a remark from behind Blossomkit.

Blossomkit turned to find a long-legged black tom staring at her.

"Who are you?" Blossomkit asked, standing on her tip-toes to appear taller.

"I am Spiderstar, young kit. You look like a good warrior," Spiderstar meowed, dipping his head politely.

"I'm Blossomkit!" Blossomkit exclaimed. Blossomkit reconized Silverpaw treating Fernkit.

"Get better Fernkit," Blossomkit murmured in her friends' ear.

**If you review you will be my favourite people! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Blossompetal: Why'd you turn on the radio so high! Longtail, Goldenflower, Dappletail and Speckletail were in there! They filed a noise complaint!**

**Spottedleaf: They should learn to party.**

**Blossompetal: Just read.**

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tabbypaw," Spiderstar announced.

"Tabbypaw!" The Clan cheered.

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior,"

Spiderstar meowed.

"Foxclaw," Spiderstar continued. "You will mentor Tabbypaw, pass on your courage and determination to this young apprentice." Spiderstar meowed.

"Fernkit," Spiderstar dipped his head to the young cat and continued,

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Fernpaw. May StarClan watch over you and guide you on your journey to becoming a warrior." Spiderstar took a deep breath and carried on,

"Featherbreeze, you are a trustworthy and smart deputy, and I trust you to train this apprentice to be like you."

Featherbreeze dipped her head and padded over to greet her new apprentice.

"Tabbypaw! Fernpaw! Tabbypaw! Fernpaw!" The Clan chorused.

_Apprentices' already!_ Blossomkit couldn't help but think it with a tang of jealousy.

Rosekit must have seen the look on her face, because she pressed her pelt against Blossomkit's and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, we'll be apprentices soon."

Blossomkit sighed and whispered back,

"I wish it was now,"

And she padded off to the nursery to sleep. Blossomkit woke up to find Spottedclaw panting in her nest. Blossomkit raced to Silverpaw and meowed,

"Spottedclaw's kitting!" And at once Silverpaw was there with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

~~~~~AFTER THE KITTING~~~~~~~~

"Slugkit, Snailkit and Slimekit!" Spottedclaw exclaimed, looking down at her daughters.

"They're going to play with me when they're older!" Blossomkit exclaimed.

**Happy endings deserve reviews!**

**No, seriously. They do. Please review! Please, please, please**!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Blossompetal: Why'd you turn on the radio so high! Longtail, Goldenflower, Dappletail and Speckletail were in there! They filed a noise complaint!**

**Spottedleaf: They should learn to party.**

**Blossompetal: Just read.**

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tabbypaw," Spiderstar announced.

"Tabbypaw!" The Clan cheered.

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior,"

Spiderstar meowed.

"Foxclaw," Spiderstar continued. "You will mentor Tabbypaw, pass on your courage and determination to this young apprentice." Spiderstar meowed.

"Fernkit," Spiderstar dipped his head to the young cat and continued,

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Fernpaw. May StarClan watch over you and guide you on your journey to becoming a warrior." Spiderstar took a deep breath and carried on,

"Featherbreeze, you are a trustworthy and smart deputy, and I trust you to train this apprentice to be like you."

Featherbreeze dipped her head and padded over to greet her new apprentice.

"Tabbypaw! Fernpaw! Tabbypaw! Fernpaw!" The Clan chorused.

_Apprentices' already!_ Blossomkit couldn't help but think it with a tang of jealousy.

Rosekit must have seen the look on her face, because she pressed her pelt against Blossomkit's and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, we'll be apprentices soon."

Blossomkit sighed and whispered back,

"I wish it was now,"

And she padded off to the nursery to sleep. Blossomkit woke up to find Spottedclaw panting in her nest. Blossomkit raced to Silverpaw and meowed,

"Spottedclaw's kitting!" And at once Silverpaw was there with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

~~~~~AFTER THE KITTING~~~~~~~~

"Slugkit, Snailkit and Slimekit!" Spottedclaw exclaimed, looking down at her daughters.

"They're going to play with me when they're older!" Blossomkit exclaimed.

**Happy endings deserve reviews!**

**No, seriously. They do. Please review! Please, please, please**!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Blossompetal: Hey Spottedleaf, can you go get the mail?**

***ding dong***

**Spottedleaf: I'll get the door and the mail! **

**Blossompetal: Okay. **

**Spottedleaf: *Opens door* **

**Blossompetal: Oh look! It's Mosskit! **

**Mosskit: Hello!**

**Blossompetal: *Glances at Spottedleaf* Did you invite her?**

**Spottedleaf: Maybe…**

**Blossompetal: *Rolls eyes* Read the story already.**

_I'm going to the gathering!_ Blossompaw thought enthusiastically.

_At least it would stop Stormpaw from boasting to Snailkit,_ Blossompaw thought again.

Ever since Snailkit opened her eyes Stormpaw had been interested in the small calico she cat. But that only meant more boasting. And more boasting means more arrogance. And more arrogance means... I think you get it already... But it means more bloodshed. There is no need for warriors like that, so maybe Gingerpelt might change his arrogance into a better warrior.

Spiderstar's call snapped her out of her thoughts.

"All cats attending the Gathering please gather around me so we can leave,"

Spiderstar meowed. So Blossompaw padded over to stand by her sister. Then suddenly all the cats started to go through the thorn barrier towards FourTrees. Blossompaw and Rosepaw caught up eventually.

Then the warriors leapt down into a clearing. Cats were all over the place, all different shapes and sizes. Someone yowled

"ThunderClan is here!" Before a

Brown tom called out

"The Gathering is to begin!" And dipped his head to Spiderstar and the other cats by him. Blossompaw smelt her mentor, Jaysong, beside her. Then her voice sounded in her ear.

"The brown tom is Hawkstar, the tabby one is Swiftstar, and the black and white one is Swanstar," Jaysong explained.

"RiverClan is going well. We have two new apprentices, Twistedpaw and Tornpaw."

Then the Clans began to cheer. Swanstar dipped her head to Hawkstar.

"ShadowClan have two new warriors, Doveflight and Softwing!" Then the cheering began again, and Hawkstar signalled for Spiderstar to begin.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices, Blossompaw, Rosepaw and Stormpaw!" All the Clans cheered again.

Then it was Swiftstar's turn. She padded forwards and cleared her throat and began.

"WindClan has two new warriors, Redeye and Prickleface." Everyone cheered again. Then everyone broke up into groups and started to leave.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, THAT'S WHAT YOU SHALL DO, REVIEW, REVIEW, THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL DO. Thanks for reading :), and do review, as it will make me very happy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Blossompetal: Do you like fish, Mosskit?**

**Mosskit: Nah,**

**Blossompetal: You ARE half RiverClan, remember?**

**Mosskit: *Runs***

**Blossompetal: *Rolls eyes* If Spottedleaf was here... It could be worse. Now read.**

"Okay, Blossompaw. Do you want to battle train, moss collect, or hunt. You choose." Jaysong meowed while Blossompaw washed herself.

"Battle training." Blossompaw replied when she was finished.

"Get a partner to go it with." Jaysong ordered.

Blossompaw thought for a bit. Not Stormpaw, because he would claw her, not Rosepaw, because she didn't want to hurt her, so that means I must choose out of Tabbypaw or Fernpaw. Then she remembered Fernpaw was hunting. That leaves Tabbypaw.

"Tabbypaw," Blossompaw decided.

"Okay, good choice. Im going to go tell him." Jaysong meowed and padded over to Foxclaw, who was talking to Tabbypaw.

Then Jaysong, Foxclaw and Tabbypaw padded over to Blossompaw.

"Let's go do some battle training!" Blossompaw meowed when they were in earshot.

Four cats let out a mrrrrow of laughter before setting off to the training clearing. When they got there Blossompaw positioned herself so that she was facing Tabbypaw on the other side of the clearing. Tabbypaw ran and tried to jump ontop of her, but Blossompaw had already slid under Tabbypaw and raked soft sheathed claws along his belly, then appeared from the other side, then to jump onto Tabbypaw. The two mentors had a mask of surprise and shock on their faces. Then Blossompaw pinned down Tabbypaw. She had won. She jumped down and washed herself again. Jaysong and Foxclaw didn't make a sound. Tabbypaw was looking at Blossompaw with admiration.

"I think you can both go and get some fresh-kill." Foxclaw remarked.

So they padded back to camp and grabbed some fresh-kill. Jaysong walked to Spiderstar's den and Blossompaw guessed she was going to tell Spiderstar. She padded up to the fresh-kill pile and Tabbypaw was in front of her.

"Want to share a mouse with me?" He asked.

"Sure," Blossompaw replied.

So she positioned herself next to Tabbypaw and bit into the mouse. Then Spiderstar called a Clan meeting. The Clan gathered below Highrock to see what Spiderstar had to say. Kinkpaw and Sagepaw were standing by the rock.

"I, Spiderstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Kinkpaw, Sagepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan with the cost of your life?" Spiderstar meowed, his voice booming around the clearing.

"I do." Kinkpaw vowed.

"I do." Sagepaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Kinkpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Kinkfur. StarClan honours your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Spiderstar took a deep breath and continued.

"Sagepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Sagewhisker, StarClan honours your hope and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The Clan cheered their names. "Kinkfur! Sagewhisker! Kinkfur! Sagewhisker!"

Spiderstar allowed the Clan to finish, then continued.

"In tradition of our ancestors, Kinkfur and Sagewhisker must keep a silent vigil until a warrior relieves them. Clan dismissed." And Spiderstar leapt off Highrock and padded to his den.

**Review please, as I am trying to satisfy your needs more than my own.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Blossompetal: Hey Spottedleaf! You're back!**

**Spottedleaf: Hi!, how was Mosskit?**

**Blossompetal: She left when I pointed out she was half RiverClan...**

**Spottedleaf: Oh.**

**Blossompetal: Just read.**

Blossompaw woke up to find chattering outside. She padded out to find cats talking about the gathering the night before.

"WindClan have no reason to accuse us of stealing prey!" Mysticgaze yowled.

"We should battle at once!" Foxclaw agreed.

"There will be a battle at once!" Spiderstar announced.

"I shall take the apprentices and their mentors, Kinkfur Sagewhisker can come too. The backup patrol will have Lilybloom, Lightbounce, Tigerstripe, Weedfeather, Splashfur, Heatherpelt, Cherryfire and Littlesong. You will go around the long way." Spiderstar also added a tiny bit after.

"Clan dismissed." And leapt off Highrock to gather his patrol.

Blossompaw bounded up with Rosepaw on her heels. Once she got there Blossompaw went to go stand by Jaysong, who pushed her pelt onto Blossompaw's encouragingly. But Blossompaw still felt nervous. Then Spiderstar said it was time to go. Blossompaw ran behind Jaysong and they soon reached the border. Spiderstar led the way to their camp and yowled the battle signal. Blossompaw leapt onto Fallowpaw, a new apprentice and started clawing her back.

"Lilypaw!" Fallowpaw cried and soon a white apprentice was coming.

Front claws still in Fallowpaw, she swung her back legs out to claw Lilypaw's face. Lilypaw yowled in terror and ran away. Then she returned. This time she swung her back legs out and gripped her back claws into Lilypaw's face. Firm grip, she swung her around and threw her on the ground. Lilypaw got up and ran as fast as she could. Still gripped on Fallowpaw, she swung her back legs in and jumped up to tear meat, skin and fur out. Fallowpaw shook Blossompaw off and ran. Blossompaw saw Rosepaw being attacked by Prickleface. With a yowl of fury she leapt onto Prickleface and clawed him. He whimpered and ran off. Then Swiftstar called retreat. Spiderstar left WindClan's camp with a triumphant yowl. Once they got back to camp Spiderstar called a Clan meeting.

"I, Spiderstar, leader of ThunderClan, call down my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. Tabbypaw and Fernpaw had trained hard to learn your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Tabbypaw, Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, do defend the Clan with the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tabbypaw vowed.

"I do." Fernpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Tabbypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Tabbypelt. StarClan honors your braveness and forgivingness, and we welcome you was a full warrior of ThunderClan." Spiderstar turned his gaze to Fernpaw then continued.

"Fernpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Fernwing. StarClan honors you faith and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The Clan cheered,

"Tabbypelt! Fernwing! Tabbypelt! Fernwing!"

"In tradition of our ancestors, Tabbypelt and Fernwing shall keep a silent vigil until dawn." He took a deep breath and continued.

"Clan dismissed." And retreated to his den.

**Please review! You will be my favourite people if you do! I would love to hear any comments/anything I need to do.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Blossompetal: I wonder how Blossompaw is going.**

**Spottedleaf: Did you choose Blossompaw's name because your name is Blossompetal?**

**Blossompetal: I didn't choose. Read. Now. Please.**

Blossompaw woke up to find Slugkit Snailkit and Slimekit being fussed over and washed.

_Apprentice ceremony._ Blossompaw guessed at once.

Spiderstar was also talking with Jaysong, Gingerpelt and Tawnyheart. Her warrior ceremony must be soon. Then Spiderstar nodded at the three mentors and jumped onto Highrock and called a Clan Meeting. The cats assembled below Highrock to listen.

"It is time to name three new apprentices," Spiderstar announced.

"Snailkit, Slugkit, Slimekit, step forward. Snailkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Snailpaw. StarClan shall help you in your times of need and guide you to become a warrior." Spiderstar looked up to his ancestors.

"Tabbypelt." The tabby warrior's face lit up.

"You will mentor Snailpaw. Pass on your wisdom to this apprentice." Tabbypelt touched noses with his new apprentice and led her to the edge of the circle.

"Slugkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Slugpaw. May StarClan help you become a warrior." Spiderstar turned to Fernwing.

"Fernwing." Spiderstar chose. "You will mentor to Slugpaw, and I hope you pass on your qualities to Slugpaw." Fernwing led her apprentice to the edge of the circle with a proud expression on her face.

Then Spiderstar turned his gaze to the last kit, Slimekit.

"Slimekit, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Slimepaw. StarClan will share their wisdom with you in times of need." Spiderstar looked at Kinkfur.

"Kinkfur." He meowed, dipping his head to the shocked she cat.

"You will mentor Slimepaw, Kinkfur, Lightbounce was a great mentor for you, and I hope you pass on the things he taught you onto this young apprentice." And Kinkfur greeted her young apprentice and led her over to Tabbypelt and Snailpaw.

"Clan dismissed." And he went over to talk to his mate, Spottedclaw.

Blossompaw saw Jaysong pad up to her.

"Let's do some moss collecting for the elders." She announced.

Blossompaw groaned. Collecting moss was the last thing on her mind right now. She'd rather starve then do it. But she followed Jaysong out to the forest anyway. Once they got to the moss place, Jaysong told her to collect moss and to listen to her at the same time.

_Multitasking. _Blossompaw thought.

Then Jaysong began. "You and your littermates shall be made warriors early."

"Why?" Blossompaw was shocked.

"Moss, Blossompaw, remember to collect moss, or I wont tell." Jaysong teased.

So Blossompaw got back to work.

"I can't mentor you if I'm in the nursery with kits." She started.

"And it wont be fair if you are a warrior before any of your littermates." She added.

"So... Your expecting... Kits?" Blossompaw spluttered out.

"Yes."

"Who with?" Blossompaw was still shocked.

"Foxclaw." She replied.

"When is the warrior ceremony?" Blossompaw asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Tonight." Jaysong replied.

"Congratulations!" Was the only thing Blossompaw could say.

She squashed the moss into a ball and padded back to camp behind Jaysong. She padded into the elder's den and heard Shinesplash talking to Hollowheart and Heavyheart. As soon as she padded in Hollowheart spoke.

"About time my nest was changed!" Blossompaw rolled her eyes **(Blossompetal: Hey! That's my move!) **and placed new moss on the elder's nest and moved on until she was done.

Then she told the elders that she would come back with prey. So she padded up to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed two shrews, and a large squirrel and padded back to the elder's den.

"About time!" Hollowheart remarked when Blossompaw came back in.

She placed the prey on the ground and padded out. She grabbed a rabbit and settled down next to Rosepaw. Once she'd finished she washed herself so her sleek shiny sparkling white-silver pelt was shining in the sun. Then she helped Rosepaw clean her reddish pelt. Then Stormpaw flung himself down next to Blossompaw and washed himself. Once they were clean Spiderstar called a Clan Meeting.

"I, Spiderstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Blossompaw, Rosepaw, Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan with the cost of your life?"

Blossompaw cleared her throat and meowed,

"I do."

Her brother and sister echoed her and then Spiderstar continued.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Blossompaw, from this moment you shall be known as Blossomleaf. StarClan honor you faith and nobility." He rested his head on Blossomleaf's shoulder and she licked his muzzle politely.

Then Blossomleaf walked off to stand by Jaysong.

"Rosepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Rosepelt. StarClan honors your helpfulness and wisdom." And again Spiderstar placed his head on Rosepelt's shoulder and she licked his muzzle like Blossomleaf did.

Then Rosepelt walked off to stand by her mentor. That only left Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Stormclaw. StarClan honors your fierceness and strength." And he licked Spiderstar's muzzle after Spiderstar placed his head on his shoulder.

He went off to stand by Gingerpelt.

"Blossomleaf! Rosepelt! Stormclaw! Blossomleaf! Rosepelt! Stormclaw!" The Clan cheered.

"In tradition of our ancestors." Spiderstar began after the noise had died down,

"Blossomleaf, Rosepelt and Stormclaw must keep silent vigil until dawn." Spiderstar meowed.

"Clan dismissed." He added.

Then Blossomleaf and her littermates settled down for their long vigils.

Blossomleaf noticed Jaysong padding to the nursery, and for the first time she noticed how swollen her belly is. She turned away and squashed herself in between Rosepelt and

Stormclaw.

**REVEIW! DOOOOO IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! I made them warriors for you! Send them a congrats if you want to. Non-members can also review too!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Blossompetal: Wow! Blossomleaf is a really good warrior name! **

**Spottedleaf: So is Stormclaw!**

**Feathertail: And Rosepelt!**

**Blossompetal: Well. Read.**

"Jaysong's kitting!" Came a gasp from the nursery.

Silverfern was there before you could blink. Then a low moan sounded from the nursery. Blossomleaf stiffened. Jaysong needed help. She padded up to the nursery to find Silverfern feeding herbs to the laboring she cat. Blossomleaf walked over to her and started to groom her ears. Then the first kit plopped onto the moss. The first kit was covered in blood. Blossomleaf licked it's fur backward to warm it up. Then the second kit came out the same time as the third. Blossomleaf groomed the kits until she couldn't see any of the blood. Foxclaw padded in and looked at the kits.

"What should we call them?" He asked.

"Blisskit..." Jaysong stammered, looking at the first little she kit.

"Bloomkit..." She stammered again after a

while.

"And Ivykit?" Foxclaw suggested.

"Blisskit, Bloomkit and Ivykit!" Foxclaw said the names out loud.

Jaysong didn't answer or move. Blossomleaf shook Jaysong, and yowled her names a few times, but it didn't work. Blossomleaf knew she was dead. Foxclaw let out a low wail. Silverfern appeared beside her.

"You must look after the kits." She meowed and left to get some borage to help her milk come.

She nestled in beside Blisskit, Bloomkit and Ivykit. Then Silverfern came in with a leaf wrap of borage. Blossomleaf licked them up. Tabbypelt came in with some prey for her. Blossomleaf shared the prey with Tabbypelt. She dozed off eventually. She woke up to see Blisskit's blue eyes looking at her. "Hello, Blisskit!" Blossomleaf meowed. "Blisskit!" Came a tiny voice from her nest. Blossomleaf looked down to see Bloomkit staring at Blisskit. "What?" Blisskit sounded annoyed. "No need to get annoyed so easily, Blisskit." Blossomleaf chided.

~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW MOONS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivykit hissed when a paw prodded her in the side.

"Get up!" Blisskit hissed.

So she got up, shaking moss from her pelt. Bloomkit was sitting with her tail around her paws. Ivykit realised there was an apprentice ceremony. Blisskit stood at Blossomleaf's paws while Blossomleaf washed her. Once she had finished she padded over to sit next to Bloomkit. So Ivykit padded over to Blossomleaf to get washed. Then Spiderstar called the Clan meeting. This meeting might be his last since he has greencough.

"I shall name three new apprentices." He took a deep breath and continued,

"Blisskit, Bloomkit and Ivykit, please step fowards." He waited for the kits to step fowards and then started.

"Blisskit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Blisspaw -"

At that moment ShadowClan burst into the clearing, yelling the battle cry. Blossomleaf herded the kits into the nursery. She then ran out to protect the nursery. A yowl sounded inside the nursery. Blossomleaf looked in too see Ivykit being grabbed by Softwing.

"Hurt me you'll hurt the kit." Softwing hissed before running out of the camp. Hawkstar called retreat and ran.

"Is everyone OK?" Featherbreeze meowed, looking around.

"Spiderstar is dead!" Spottedclaw wailed with her kits standing at her side. Slimefoot, Slugtail and Snailnose.

They had been made warriors before. Slimefoot had twisted her foot while having a climbing competition with Blossomleaf.

"They took Ivykit!" Blossomleaf cried. Blisspaw and Bloomkit looked bewildered. "They said if we hurt ShadowClan, they'll hurt Ivykit!"

~~~~~~~IN STARCLAN~~~~~~~~~

"No!" They'll hurt my kit!" Jaysong cried. Spiderstar put his tail on her shoulder.

"Send an omen on how to save her, Jaysong." He soothed.

"You also have to give Featherbreeze one of her nine lives." He added, and padded off.

~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THUNDERCLAN~~~~~~~~~

Featherbreeze padded out of the camp with her sister, Blazefeather. Blossomleaf suspected she was going to get her nine lives. She turned to her apprentice, Blisspaw. Featherbreeze managed too finish the ceremony after the vigil for Spiderstar. Blossomleaf was choked up when she remembered when she first met him as a kit. Spottedclaw couldn't bear it and ran out into the forest in the middle of the night. Her kits followed after her. Blossomleaf turned to her apprentice and told her to hunt for the elders. Once she came back she said she saw Ivykit - Ivypaw now - hunting with her new mentor, Softwing. Then two cats burst through the clearing. Blossomleaf recognized Blazefeather and Featherbreeze padding in. Featherbreeze leapt onto Highrock and called a meeting.

"I have been accepted by StarClan! My name is now Featherstar." Her gaze swept around the clearing.

"I think that Fernwing shall be our new deputy." The Clan cheered their approval.

Blazefeather stiffened.

"What is it Blazefeather?" Featherstar asked.

"Blossom shall land over the Soft Wing and save the Falling Ivy." She stammered.

The Clan gasped in shock.

"It was from Jaysong." She added, glancing at Foxclaw.

Foxclaw winced at the name of his mate.

"Who's Jaysong?" Bloompaw and Blisspaw chorused together.

"Your mother." Blazefeather replied.

"She died so that you could live." Blossomleaf added.

"We are also going to attack ShadowClan." Featherstar announced.

"Tomorrow. At dawn." She meowed.

"Clan dismissed." And like Spiderstar, she jumped down to her den.

**EPIC BATTLE AHEAD! Teehee... Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Blossompetal: Thank you Stuck in a mirror and Suntalon for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Spottedleaf: Whatever.**

**Blossomleaf: Just read.**

Blossomleaf couldnt believe it. Attacking ShadowClan was not a good idea. Blissfur and Bloomsong had been made warriors before. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when Featherstar called a meeting. It was probably Flowerkit and Petalkit's apprentice ceremonies. Moons earlier, Rosepelt had given birth to two of Littlesong's kits.

"I would like to name the battle patrols for when we attack ShadowClan."

"When will we attack?" Blissfur called out.

"The day after the Gathering, since we couldnt attack at dawn today." Featherstar replied.

"Isn't that breaking the warrior code?" Blossomleaf gasped.

"No, the warrior code says the truce is on the day and night of the Gathering." Featherstar retorted.

"So who are in the battle patrols?" Lilybloom asked.

"Kinkfur, Sagewhisker, Slimefoot and her sisters, Blossomleaf and Stormclaw, me, Blissfur, Bloomsong, Littlesong, Foxclaw, Spottedclaw and Mysticgaze." Featherstar decided.

"I would also like to announce two new apprentices." Featherstar announced.

"Us?" Petalkit cried, looking at her sister.

"Yes, you." Featherstar retorted with amusement.

Petalkit and Flowerkit stepped fowards. Petalkit was trembling with excitement. When they were close enough Featherstar began. Blossomleaf couldn't help but notice Petalkit's reddish pelt, and she couldn't help but feel happy when she noticed Petalkit and Rosepelt's identical fur. Flowerkit has the reddish pelt too, but she has tabby markings.

"Petalkit, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Petalpaw." Petalpaw's eyes shone at her new name.

"StarClan, I ask that you guide this new apprentice, set her paws on the path that she needs to follow." Featherstar looked up at the sky.

"Blissfur." Blissfur gasped when her name was called.

"Blossomleaf was your mentor. I expect you to pass on all that she taught you." Blissfur padded over to greet her new apprentice, then led her to the edge of the circle.

"Flowerkit." Flowerkit bounded up to Featherstar.

"From this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw." Flowerpaw shivered as her new name was anounced.

"StarClan, I ask for you to help this young apprentice to become a warrior." Flowerpaw shivered again at the thought of the starry cats watching her.

"Bloomsong." The brown warrior didn't look suprised.

"You shall mentor to Flowerpaw. Foxclaw was your mentor, and your father, and I expect you to teach your apprentice what He taught you." Flowerpaw shivered when Bloomsong padded up to greet her apprentice.

"If you want to be an apprentice, you have to stop shivering!" Bloomsong exclaimed with a twitch of her whiskers.

The Clan burst into mrrrows of laughter.

"I also must decide who shall go to the Gathering." Featherstar muttered to herself.

"Who are going?" Petalpaw cried.

"Apprentices, mentors. Every young warrior.

By that I mean the warriors made at least 10 moons ago." Featherstar explained.

Blossomleaf couldn't believe it. She was going to the Gathering! She couldn't help but notice how Stormclaw was always padding after Blissfur all the time. She also felt suspicious how Featherstar chose who was going to the Gathering a day before the Gathering. Blossomleaf was snapped out of her thoughts when a battle yowl sounded. Blossomleaf grabbed Petalpaw who was nearest to Blossomleaf and herded her into the nursery, Flowerpaw following. She ran out to face Ivypaw.

"Ivypaw?" Blossomleaf stammered.

"Ivyfall you mouse-brain!" She snapped back.

Ivyfall then leapt onto her and clawed her. Blossomleaf saw Rosepelt kick Ivyfall off her. Softwing leapt onto her but Rosepelt rolled over, squishing her. Softwing screamed and ran to attack Fernwing. Toadspring jumped onto her then murmured in her ear,

"Meet me the night after the Gathering at FourTrees." And ran off to help his Clanmate.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" And Hawkstar ran away, his Clanmates on his heels.

Fernwing was lying in the middle of the clearing, moaning in pain. Silverfern ran up to her and carried her to the medicine den. Tabbypelt looked at his sister, horrified. Featherstar was splayed out by the medicine den. Blossomleaf guessed she was losing a life. Ivyfall was still pinned down by her sisters, Bloomsong and Blissfur. Blissfur was murmuring desperatley to her sister, while Ivyfall thrashed about, yowling. Blossomleaf padded over to the sisters and put her paw on Blissfur's. Blissfur nodded and let go. Ivyfall got up and ran out of camp, hissing. Blossomleaf herded them to the warriors den, settled them down and padded to her nest and lay down.

**Poor Blissfur and Bloomsong... Review for them please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**Blossompetal: Gosh! 11 chapters already! Here are the answers to the reviews I got.**

**RARmonsterrrr: Name 3 of them. And learn to spell 'names' properly too!**

**Rainkit: Dont worry, they're fine with it. Slimefoot isn't okay with her foot though, even if she acts like shes fine. Also, I named one of Blossomleaf's kits after you. **

**Suntalon: Yes, I will write on. Ivyfall will be told Blissfur and Bloomsong are her sisters, but I dont wanna give too much info away :3 Also, I named one of Blossomleaf's kits after you**. 

Blossomleaf was well aware she was breaking the warrior code. Earlier she had been asked by Toadspring to meet her at FourTrees. Now was the time she had to get to FourTrees.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Came a voice, and Blossomleaf reconized Toadspring's meow.

"Well, I did." Blossomleaf replied.

"Race you to the top of that tree!" Toadspring meowed, flicking his tail towards a large tree.

"On your marks... Get set… GO!" And at that the two cats raced up the tree.

"Bet you!" Blossomleaf meowed.

Toadspring snickered and playfully leapt ontop of her. The two cats wrestled around for a while Blossomleaf decided it was time to go.

"I guess I shall be going." She had meowed.

Toadspring wasn't happy about this, but he let her go anyway. Then morning came and a paw poked her side. Blossomleaf looked up to see Rosepelt staring at her, shocked.

"What?" Blossomleaf murmured sleepily.

"You're expecting kits!" Rosepelt exploded.

I know I know, short chapter.

Spoiler: Rainkit, Sunkit, Bluekit and Nightkit! Oh, and choose warrior names for the named kits above, and the warrior names I like the best will be used!

Example: Sunwhisker, Rainfall, Bluetail and Nightsky. Sunwhisker is a nice name, dont you think?

(I will accept the name Suntalon)

**Send your congrats to Blossomleaf, or review/comment/tell me what I did wrong. Please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Blossompetal: Good story so far. Seems like I just started writing yesterday. Here are some review answers. I also added a prologue. Enjoy!**

**Stuck in a mirror: Thanks for becoming a regular reviewer; I dont think Blissfur would mind of one of her kits are called Stuckkit... Also thanks for the name suggestions!**

**Suntalon: I like making peoples' days. When you said that it made my day. ;D**

Kits! How was this possible? This can only mean that Toadspring is the father.

"He-llo! Are you listening?" Rosepelt muttered, annoyed. Blossomleaf knew Rosepelt was rather easily annoyed.

"Uhhh, yeah. Im listening." Blossomleaf replied shakily.

"Tabbypelt would be so pleased! Did you noticed how He follows you around? Can I tell him the news?" The questions kept flooding.

"Im sure He would be, yes and no." Blossomleaf retorted all her sisters' questions. This was interrupted when Stormclaw burst into the den.

"What is it?" Rosepelt asked, confused.

"Blissfur's expecting my kits!" Stormclaw burst out.

"Blossomleaf is expecting Tabbypelt's!" Rosepelt meowed back. Stormclaw looked twice as happy now. Blossomleaf sighed and bumped into a puzzled looking Tabbypelt.

"Why are everyone congratulating me?" He asked, accusingly staring at Blossomleaf.

Blossomleaf's paws scuffled on the ground.

"I might be… expecting kits…" Blossomleaf replied. Blossomleaf swore that Tabbypelt would've fainted.

"Well, Fernwing's not any better." And at that Tabbypelt padded into the warriors' den. Blossomleaf decided that she would go and see her friend. Blossomleaf thought that it might be polite to take some prey too. So she grabbed a plump squirrel off the pile, and started heading towards the medicine den. Once she pushed through the brambles protecting the medicine den, she saw what Tabbypelt meant.

Fernwing was splayed out in the corner of the den, moaning and twitching while Silverfern sat by her, frowning. A yowl sounded from the clearing. Blossomleaf pushed out to see Lightbounce crouched over the still body of Lilybloom.

"What happened?" Featherstar asked.

"She was hit by a monster!" A terrified looking Bloomsong meowed. Silverfern came up to inspect Blossomleaf's mother. Lightbounce was looking at her expectantly.

"Im sorry." A grave looking Silverfern meowed.

"She's dead."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Spottedleaf: CATMINT HIGH!**

**Blossompetal: *facepaw* Read.**

Lilybloom was dead. Blossomleaf couldn't believe it. How is it possible? Her mother died and she was expecting kits from another Clan's cat. It couldn't get worse. Lightbounce let out a wail and Blossomleaf found herself staring at her mother. Blossomleaf felt a pelt push into her side and she smelt Tabbypelt.

"Its okay, she is fine in StarClan. Lets go and make you a nest in the nursery." He whispered in Blossomleaf's ear.

Blossomleaf let Tabbypelt nudge her into the nursery. Tabbypelt piled a few bits of moss in the corner to form a nest.

"Sleep, my lovely. Everything will be OK tomorrow." Tabbypelt murmured and lay down beside Blossomleaf.

Blossomleaf let out a moan as a spasm passed through her body. Tabbypelt had gotten Silverfern when she first started feeling the pains.

LILYBLOOM HELP ME! Blossomleaf cried in her mind.

Don't worry little one, it will be over in no time... Came the achingly familiar voice of Lilybloom.

She let out a yowl as the first kit plopped out onto the moss. She inspected the little she-kit. It had golden-black fur Like Toadspring's. Blossomleaf watched as Lightbounce licked his granddaughter. For the first time Blossomleaf noticed how Lightbounce had gray hair dotting his muzzle. When the little kit was comfortable at Blossomleaf's tummy, the second kit came out. It was a sparkling golden she-kit. Then the third came out. It was a bluey-black colour. A sharp spasm shook her as the fourth kit came out. Blissfur licked this one. Blissfur had kindly left her two kits, Stuckkit and Mirrorkit, and started helping Blossomleaf. Tabbypelt came in when Silverfern called him. He crossed the nursery in one leap when he saw the kits. Stormclaw and Rosepelt had also come to visit, and Blossomleaf and Tabbypelt had named the kits Nightkit, Sunkit, Bluekit and Rainkit. Stormclaw had two reasons to visit; One: Blossomleaf had kitted. Two: His kits had opened their eyes. Both of his kits, Stuckkit and Mirrorkit had blue eyes. Mirrorkit had silver fur while Stuckkit had brown fur like Blissfur's. Featherstar had announced that Lightbounce would be moving to the elders' den with Mysticgaze and Weedfeather. Hollowheart, Heavyheart and Shinesplash had all died of the bout of greencough that shook the camp last leaf-bare. Blossomleaf had also made up a plan to get Ivyfall to remember her sisters.

**It is short, I know. Im just building up until the plan. **

**Spoiler: The blooming lily with reunite the furry bliss and the blooming song, but beware! Someone will end up being hurt.**

**Another Spoiler: Sunwhisker, Nightwhisper, Bluepetal and Rainlight**.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

**Blossompetal: Hello! Sorry about being away for so long! But here is the long chappie I promised!**

**Spottedleaf: I certainly did not make your room a bomb testing place!**

***boom***

**Spottedleaf: *runs away* **

**Blossompetal: *rolls eyes* Read the story.**

Blossomleaf swiftly turned around to see Bloomsong and Blissfur behind her. Dipping her head to them, Blossomleaf padded on. They were in the forest, Blossomleaf was taking Blissfur and Bloomsong to FourTrees while she got Toadspring to get Ivyfall. Reaching FourTrees, she nodded to her companions. Stalking off alone, she wondered how this would work.

"Blossomleaf!" Came the cry of Toadspring.

"Toadspring!" Blossomleaf replied.

Toadspring ran over to nuzzle Blossomleaf, but Blossomleaf ducked away.

"What's wrong?" Toadspring asked, hurt.

"Can you get Ivyfall for me?" Blossomleaf asked.

Toadspring nodded and ran back to his camp. Blossomleaf turned back and scrambled to FourTrees again. Signaling to the waiting cats, Blossomleaf ran back.

"Why are we here? Is there really a fox nest?" Came the voice of Ivyfall.

"Yes, there is one. Do you want Bloodpaw to like you?"

"Of course!"

"Then help me defeat this fox!"

"Okay!"

Then we leapt onto Ivyfall and yowled at her.

"You have sisters in ThunderClan! They are Bloomsong and Blissfur! You must remember them!"

Then Blossomleaf shot into a vision. All of Ivyfall's past memories in ThunderClan were repeated. Toadspring looked at me in shock and said, "Come on Ivyfall!"

"I live in ThunderClan now."

"Lets go guys! My kits cannot wait forever!" Blossomleaf cried.

"K-Kits?" Toadspring stammered.

"You three go home. I need to talk to Toadspring."

The three cats ran back to camp Blossomleaf turned to Toadspring.

"I had your kits a while ago. Three she-kits and one tom. Their names are Sunkit, Rainkit, Bluekit and Nightkit." Blossomleaf ran off, leaving Toadspring looking amazed.

"All cats who are old enough to catch prey please meet here under Highrock!" Featherstar yowled, her voice echoing around the camp. It was morning, and Blossomleaf came out

as the assembled cats below wondered what was going on.

"As you can see, we have no apprentices, and we need some. So Stuckkit, Mirrorkit, step fowards."

The two apprentices looked up at Featherstar when they were an inch apart.

"Stuckkit."

The kit gasped when she heard her name.

"Until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Stuckpaw. May StarClan guide you in all your times of need, and set your paws on the path to become a warrior."

Stuckpaw nodded at Featherstar.

"Bloomsong. You are ready for an apprentice, so I hope you pass on all Rosepelt taught you onto this apprentice."

"I promise I shall teach this young cat what she needs to know."

"Good. Thats why I chose you."

Touching noses with her new apprentice, Bloomsong walked to the other cats with Stuckpaw.

"Mirrorkit."

The small she-cat bushed out her reflective silver fur and walked fowards.

"Until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Mirrorpaw. StarClan shall lead you in your journey to become a warrior."

Mirrorpaw nodded at Featherstar, Like her sister, Stuckpaw did.

"Ivyfall. I chose you because I want you to be trusted by the Clan again. Pleaset each this apprentice everything you know. I expect you to do it to earn our trust."

Ivyfall nodded and announced,

"I know you don't trust me, but I was outraged when I heard I was tricked and told I was ShadowClan. I wish that could be forgotten. I hope you trust me again." Before greeting her apprentice and taking her to stand by Stuckpaw and Bloomsong.

"Stuckpaw! Mirrorpaw! Stuckpaw! Mirrorpaw!"

"And before you go, I'd like to welcome Blossomleaf and Tabbypelt's kits and announce the people going to Gathering. Welcome, Sunkit, Bluekit, Rainkit and Nightkit. May StarClan light your path."

Sunkit! Bluekit! Rainkit! Nightkit! Sunkit! Bluekit! Rainkit! Nightkit!"

"And the cats who are going to the Gathering are: Blossomleaf, Rosepelt, Stormclaw, Blissfur, Bloomsong, Mirrorpaw, Stuckpaw, Ivyfall, Weedfeather, Mysticgaze, Slimefoot and her littermates, and I. I would also like to announce that Blissfur is expecting more kits! Clan dismissed." And Blossomleaf felt a pain in her stomach when Featherstar leapt to her den like Spiderstar, it was like a honeyed thorn, soothing but painful.

"Welcome to the Gathering! Swanstar meowed. "RiverClan is doing well. We have 4 new kits, Echokit, Ripplekit, Dropkit and Dewkit! We also have two new warriors, Twistedfoot and Tornheart! And Im sad to say that our deputy, Swiftmoon, has died and Sparklestream has taken her place."

"Twistedfoot! Tornheart! Sparklestream! Twistedfoot! Tornheart! Sparklestream!"

Then it was ShadowClans' time to report. Lightshade stepped fowards and meowed,

"ShadowClan is thriving, despite the fact that Hawkstar had died, making me the leader. StarClan has accepted me and given me my name. I am now known as Lightstar. We also have a new warrior, Bloodshadow."

"Bloodshadow! Bloodshadow! Bloodshadow! Bloodshadow!"

Featherstar stepped fowards now.

"ThunderClan is thriving. We have a new warrior, Ivyfall, and two new apprentices, Stuckpaw and Mirror-"

"WHAT! YOU HAVE OUR WARRIOR!" Lightstar exclaimed, outraged.

"Listen to your so-called 'warrior' tell her story. Ivyfall, tell them."

"Well, I was born in ThunderClan to Jaysong and Foxclaw, and when I found out you lied I decided to go back home. I am no longer loyal to ShadowClan."

"As I was saying, we have two new apprentices, Stuckpaw and Mirrorpaw. We also have four new kits, Bluekit, Sunkit, Rainkit and Nightkit. Blissfur is also in the nursery expecting more kits."

"Stuckpaw! Mirrorpaw! Stuckpaw! Mirrorpaw!"

Now it is Swiftstar's turn.

"WindClan are thriving as well. We have four new warriors, Lilyfall, Fallowfeather, Patchflower and Honeypelt."

"Lilyfall! Fallowfeather! Patchflower! Honeypelt! Lilyfall! Fallowfeather! Patchflower! Honeypelt!"

"The Gathering as at an end. May StarClan light your paths!"

"There you go! Three daughters Blissfur and Stormclaw!" Silverfern meowed.

"Crystalkit, Shimmerkit and Talonkit?"(TALONkit SunTALON)

"Crystalkit, Shimmerkit and Talonkit!

"Nice names!"

"Thanks Blossomleaf!"

Blossomleaf decided to study the kits. Crystalkit had reddish - white fur. Blossomleaf was proud to see that Shimnerkit had her sparkly white fur. Talonkit was different from the rest; she had sparkly golden fur.

"ShadowClan are attacking!" Tabbypelt screeched as the clearing rerupted into battle.

"Get RiverClan!" Featherstar screeched at Blossomleaf.

Running away, Blossomleaf reached the RiverClan camp.

"Help! ShadowClan are attacking!" Blossomleaf yowled at the RiverClan cats.

Blossomleaf watched as the new RiverClan deputy, Sparklestream, sorted cats into patrols.

"Can I fight?" A RiverClan kit meowed, looking up at Sparklestream.

"No, little one. Go back to the nursery."

Rushing to camp, Blossomleaf smelt RiverClan AND ShadowClan fighting, as well as ThunderClan._ Did Featherstar order someone to get WindClan?_ Blossomleaf question was soon answered when she saw Swiftstar and Lightstar cornering Featherstar. With a yowl, Swanstar leapt onto Lightstar. A ShadowClan warrior, Bloodshadow, Blossomleaf believed, jumped onto Swanstar and began to claw her. Blossomleaf leapt onto the now free Lightstar and fought. Blossomleaf heard a cry and saw Sparklestream looking at Swanstar. Swanstar was dying, Blossomleaf guessed by the way she was spasming and writhing. With a final shove, Swanstar lay still. Blossomleaf felt claws rake along her back. Whipping around, Blossomleaf saw Toadspring staring at her.

Mouthing 'sorry' at her, Blossomleaf flicked her tail for him to follow, she led him away from the fighting cats.

"I cannot keep my kits. The Clan needs me more. Can you take them?"

"Of course Blossomleaf. I thought you would look after them more."

"Thank you. I will deeply regret this choice."

And Blossomleaf ran back to camp, Toadspring following. She noticed Ivyfall and Bloodshadow padding in aswell.

"WindClan! Retreat!"

"You can't leave us fight ThunderClan alone!"

"..."

"ShadowClan! Retreat!"

Triumphantly hissing at the retreating Clans, Blossomleaf looked at her kits. They had stayed in the nursery for the fight, but they came out at the last minute.

"Thank you for fighting with our Clan. I wish you and your Clan well Sparklestream. ThunderClan shall grieve for your loss too."

"Thank you. When I come back I hope I have my new name, Sparklestar. I hope the spirit of Swanstar hears and approves of my choice, as I now name Shadowfire as my new deputy."

"Shadowfire! Shadowfire! Shadowfire! Shadowfire!"

"Come on... Do you want to see the stream?"

"Yes Blossomleaf!"

"Okay kits. Here we are. Your father should be here soon."

"Our FATHER? But our father is Tabbypelt!"

"Blossomleaf?"

"Stay back! They dont know you yet!"

"Okay."

"Now kits. Come and meet your father... Carefully cross the stream... Rainkit?"

Blossomleaf gasped as the little kit fell into the water, before plunging in after her. Swimming towards her, Blossomleaf grabbed the kit and swam to the shore. Placing the kit on the shore, Blossomleaf shook her.

"Rainkit? RAINKIT!"

_Let her go. She is gone now_. Lilybloom meowed.

"RAINKIT!"

Leaving the dead kit, Blossomleaf helped her other offspring across the river. Once they got to the other side, Blossomleaf grabbed Rainkit and ran. Stopping by the border, Blossomleaf dug a deep hole and buried the kit.

Rushing back home, Blossomleaf checked the nursery. Good. Blissfur is still asleep. Ripping a hole in the side of the nursery, Blossomleaf prepared her voice for one final thing;

"My kits! Where are my kits!"

_MoonsLater_

"I am sad to say that our deputy, Fernwing has died from her unhealing wound. But I hope the spirit of Fernwing hears and approves of my choice, as I now name Blossomleaf as our new deputy."

"Blossomleaf! Blossomleaf! Blossomleaf! Blossomleaf!"

"I promise to help serve our Clan for many moons."

"As an honor to you, you must pick who is going to the Gathering."

"Apprentices, mentors, Silverfern, Me, Featherstar, Rosepelt, Stormclaw, Lightbounce, Mysticgaze and Blissfur."

"Good choice."

"Lets go!"

"Wait! I am expecting kits? Can I go?"

"Congratulations Ivyfall! Of course you can come."

"... Our old deputy, Fernwing, has died. Blossomleaf takes her place."

"Blossomleaf! Blossomleaf! Blossomleaf! Blossomleaf!"

"RiverClan is going well. Swanstar has died and I, Sparklestar, has taken her place. StarClan have accepted me and given me nine lives. We have four new kits, Hazelkit, Nutkit, Applekit and Swankit."

"The Gathering as at an end! See you next moon!"

A battle yowl sounded as the Clan erupted into battle. So much battles have happend since ThunderClan got Ivyfall back. The heavily pregnant queen had never spoken about a mate; nor had one visit her.

The battle went on for ages, and Blossomleaf and Toadspring had avoided eachother for a while. Featherstar had lost two lives from the past battles; leaving her with one left. Nimbly dodging some claws, Blossomleaf went to help her leader. Stuckfoot and Mirrorshine had their warrior ceremonies a week ago; while Crystalpaw became medicine apprentice, her sisters, Talonpaw and Shimmerpaw, training as warriors.

"No, Featherstar!"

"It is my time... T-take... T-take c-care o-of t-the C-Clan B-Blossomleaf..."

"You cant leave yet! I cant lead a Clan!"

"Y-Ye-Yes y-ou c-can..."

And Featherstar was still.

**Yeah yeah. Short Chapter, probably not as long as you wanted it. But I am sad to say that Blossomstar's Secret is nearing the end; and I must write other things. Any requests would be appreciated. It is choppy, but I was in a hurry.**

**I was also slow because I got stung by nettles. Please review as I will pay respects to you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

**Blossompetal: Blossomstar's Secret is nearing the end! **

**Spottedleaf: But you might make a SpottedXFire right?**

**Blossompetal: Right...**

Blossomleaf padded down the track to Highstones. This is going to be a LONG trip.

Blossomleaf remembered when her kits' apprentice names were announced. Blossomleaf knows they are the ordinary apprentice names, but Sunpaw, Nightpaw and Bluepaw are nice names to her. Blossomleaf had a dream where Rainkit got her warrior name, Rainlight.

"Here we are. You must not speak another word until the end of the ritual."

_But theres so much to say!_

"I bet Talonclaw and Shimmerpetal are grateful for all you have done. Ryekit, Featherkit and Raykit too."

Earlier, Ivyfall had had three kits, Ryekit, Featherkit and Raykit. Blissfur had Lilykit and Seedkit, and Rosepelt had Poppykit, Creamkit and Cherrykit, before dying in another ShadowClan attack.

"Touch your nose to the stone."

Blossomleaf did as Crystalshine said. Soon she woke up in a dream-world.

"Welcome to StarClan. Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?"

Nodding at what seemed like a million cats, Blossomleaf felt her whole life stretching out in front of her. Looking at the first cat to approach her, she saw Lilybloom. Touching noses with her, Blossomleaf closed her eyes.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it to lead your Clan."

Blossomleaf wasn't ready for the bolt of energy that shook her body. Closing her mouth so she wouldn't scream, Blossomleaf felt Like dying. Lilybloom left as Rainlight approached her._ I cant do this!_

"With this life I give you a mothers' love. Use it to care for the kits of your Clan."

Soothing Blossomleaf from the aching pain, the warmness and happiness flew through her. Blossomleaf gasped as the still-pretty Jaysong padded up to her.

"With this life I give you love. Use it for all cats in your care."

Purring as she felt the warmness again, Blossomleaf couldn't wait until the next life.

Blossomleaf was soon proved wrong when Spiderstar walked up to her.

"With this life I give you power. Use it to keep control over your Clan."

Blossomleaf's happy bliss changed as the pain shot through her again. Come on... Only six left... She looked up as a cat that looked like herself padded up...

"My name is Songfeather; I am your mother's mother. Your mother's brother and sister will give you lives soon. But with this life I give you strength. Use it to lead your Clan into battle."

The ferocity in this one was more pure than any other. A jolt of pure pain, strong enough to leave her heavily breathing. Songfeather left to let a small cat come up; He looked the size of an apprentice.

"My name is Snorepaw. I was your mother's brother. I died in a fire when we were apprentices. So with this life I give you countless energy. Use it to serve your Clan for countless moons."

Now she felt like she was running the whole forest, her paws skimming the ground. Snorepaw left and helped a bigger she-cat come up. Blossomleaf felt exhausted. _Im not a good leader if I cannot withstand my lives!_

"You will withstand your lives."

Blossomleaf turned to the bigger she-cat she had never seen before and thought of something to say.

"I am Strongheart. As a kit I never suffered the terrible fate of Greencough. I was a medicine cat, Blazefeather's mentor to be exact, but with this life I give you determination. Use it to defeat others in battle."

Then Blossomleaf saw a familiar cat come up.

Blazefeather!

"With this life I give you healing. Use it to heal the cats in your Clan."

Blossomleaf was happy to finally see a cat that she knew. Then Featherstar came up.

"With this life I give you leadership. Use it to lead your Clan. Forget your warrior moons and start a new leader life, as you are now known as Blossomstar."

"Blossomstar! Blossomstar! Blossomstar! Blossomstar! Blossomstar! Blossomstar! Blossomstar..."

Blossomstar sat outside her den._ I have served my Clan for countless moons; I have done alot for my Clan. I can still remember when my kits' warrior names were announced. Sunwhisker, Bluepetal and Nightwhisper. I was so proud! I even remember when Ivyfall announced that her mate was Bloodshadow; therefore letting the warrior stay in the camp. It was so funny when he knocked down the nursery! And I remember how Tabbypelt... Oh I miss Tabbypelt. I wish he had never died of Greencough along with Lightbounce. I wish my faithful friend stayed to the end._

_I am still here. I always was._

_Tabbypelt!_

_StarClan is watching over you... Always..._

**First book finished! Thank you for all your help! :'D I love you ALL! And yes, Rosepelt died :( I'm sorry that I did not use every character I listed in Allegiances, **

**I did try to use all of them, like I used Littlesong for Rosepelt's mate. I also forgot to finish Flowerpaw and Petalpaw's lives, but in my next book they might make an appearance!**

**Here are the people who reviewed: **

**Suntalon; Stuck in a mirror; RARmonsterrrr; Rainkit; Swiftfern; Death101- Fox Version; roan1; And more to come!**

**You are my favourite people! Except for the flamers! If you have any idea of what I should write next; tell me! I literally dont know what to write about! I also nearly cry when I remind myself that I dont need to write this story anymore. I love this story. :'( Thats why I need a new story quickly, or I'll be really depressed! If no one gives me good ideas I will make a Sparklestar's Mystery. I might start a new book called Warriors: The Complete Union. Please Please Please review, I need more suggestions! Sorry, I dont make any sense when Im happy!**

**I do not own warriors! If I did that would be awesome!**

**And if you review, it would be even awesomer! So review... Please...**


End file.
